Never Trust a Pretty Boy
by Shibhon
Summary: Picks up right after 'Several Years After Several Days'. Kel and Dom are having trouble finding time together, and when a handsome scribe arrives on the scene, it doesn't make things any easier.
1. Separation

A/N: This picks up directly after SEVERAL YEARS AFTER SEVERAL DAYS. Please read that piece before this one.   
  
Other Thoughts:  
  
Keladry kept her name, Mindelan, because she was knighted Sir Keladry of Mindelan. Male knights don't change THEIR names, do they? No, I didn't think so. So now she's Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle. Not too shabby.  
  
Colborough is of my creation, along with Marques. Otherwise, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also own the 'plot'. Actually, there isn't really a plot. It's one of those stories without plots. But no one wants to hear this, so please move on.  
  
Separation  
  
My footsteps were light on the stone floor as I trailed behind her. The midnight blue of her dress looked almost black in the darkness of the hallway. Her tall figure was quite a ways ahead of me, but I could catch her at any moment if I wanted to. I always caught her.  
  
A strand of light brown hair had fallen from its pins, and it caught the light from a sconce, shining like gold. I felt a tug just below my rib cage. She reached up and carelessly swept the lock out of her face. Her pace was slow. It was as if she'd completely forgotten about me. But I knew she hadn't. She was perfectly aware that I was watching her.   
  
I wished she would hurry up. My eyes fixed hungrily on the curve of her hips. I'd been away for quite a while with the King's Own, and I'd looked forward to returning home to my loving wife. But unfortunately for me, my wife was not the stay-at-home kind. She was Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan [and MASBOLLE A/N:(ha haaa! It has a nice ring to it!)], the second Lady Knight in Tortall for a hundred years. And she'd been off fighting Scanrans, too busy to comfort her husband. So now, when we finally had the chance to be alone, I wanted to make the most of it.   
  
She reached the door to our rooms and carefully slid the key into the lock. I hid myself in a small alcove and watched. She paused, listening. Upon hearing nothing, she looked the way she'd come, but the hall was empty. When she looked the other way, I leapt up and capture her in my arms. She let out a surprised yelp and swivelled her head to get a look at me. I smiled roguishly.  
  
Kel gave me a mocking frown and wagged her finger at me. "Domitan of Masbolle, remember your manners. It's not nice to sneak up on people."  
  
"Of course, my dear."  
  
She smiled at me, then opened the door.  
  
Our room was dark; we hadn't bothered to leave any candles alight. Kel said it was dangerous to leave an unsupervised flame. I thought she was being overcautious, but I'd stopped arguing. The first time I protested hadn't gotten us anywhere. She'd blown out the candle, and then I took a match to light it again, and then she blew it out again, and then I lit it again, and then she blew it out, and then I decided I liked it dark and ravished her neck. No, that hadn't gotten us anywhere, except into bed, which I did not mind. I hoped for more arguments like that in the future.  
  
We certainly weren't arguing now. Our mouths were locked together, tongues mingling. I could feel my shirt halfway down my shoulders and my trousers were loose around my waist. My fingers tore at the lacing at the back of Kel's dress. I gently pushed her back onto the bed and slipped my hand under the hem of her skirt. I could feel her foot rubbing the back of my bare calf sensually. Gods.  
  
There was a furious pounding at the door. I somehow managed to take my lips from Kel's and looked up. We lay tangled and quiet, listening. "We're not here!" I whispered, "We're at the party." She nodded.  
  
The pounding persisted. "Dom, you in there?" asked a familiar voice. No, I thought, not now! Of all times not now! "Dom, there's been an emergency call from Colburough. We're moving out!"  
  
Kel sighed and pushed me off of her. "You've gotta go," she said. I could see her eyes glimmering in the moonlight shining from the window. She was sad and disappointed, I could tell; just the way I was feeling.   
  
"Be down there as soon as possible!" I called.  
  
"Gotcha!" Heavy boots retreat down the hall.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, I finished the job of pulling off my formal clothes; Kel had already started earlier. I threw open the wardrobe doors, looking for my Own uniform. I could feel her eyes on my bare back, watching me dress. I hated doing this to her.  
  
I was having trouble with the strap securing my armband. Agile fingers pulled the strap snug, warm lips grazed my neck. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Kel asked. She always asked that question. I had told her long ago that it was never certain, but she asked anyway.   
  
"Three to four weeks, a couple months maybe."I never told her that it might be a year, but the possibility was there.  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around my middle. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." I turned and kissed her one last time. Then I bent to pick up my rucksack that always lay ready at the bottom of the wardrobe and strode out of the door, shutting it with barely a sound. 


	2. Marques

'Marques'  
  
I spent two months in Colborough. I got many letters from Kel, all cheerful and encouraging. When I wrote back, I wrote with more passion than my wife would care to commit to paper, filled with vivid descriptions of our past trysts. These letters were also sprinkled with suggestive comments, such as: 'the days without you are too long, my sweet, and the nights are even longer.' I was strongly reprimanded for these little tidbits in her responses, but I enjoyed it more than anything: I could almost see her blushing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I nudged my grey through the Lower Gate of Corus. Colborough was far behind me, left to its own devices at last. And now it was home to Kel.  
  
Once I'd brushed down my horse and seen to my things in the Own stables, I set off to our rooms to see if she was home.   
  
The old oak door creaked as I opened it. I made a note to get someone to oil it. The room was empty, but I could hear the murmur of voices from the next room. The orange cat that had attached herself to me on the trip to Scanra sat on the desk, her tail flicking predatorily. I smiled and carried my rucksack over to the window seat. I let it down carefully; it was heavy. Rubbing my shoulder where the strap had dug in, my legs gave out from underneath me and I sat down on the seat heavily. Being on the road all the time was tiring.   
  
The voices from the other room became louder as they moved closer. I recognized one of them as Kel's. The door swung open and two people stepped out. The first was Kel, smiling back at the man behind her as she led the way out. And the man behind her was someone I wouldn't forget for a long while.  
  
When Kel noticed me sitting on the window seat, shell shocked, her eyes lit up and her face flushed with happiness. At least, I hope it was with happiness. "Dom!" she cried. I thought maybe she would run over to me and sweep me up in a mind-blowing kiss, but she didn't. She turned to the man next to her. That man. His blond hair was swept out of his face with a casual air, giving it the 'windblown' look. He had perfect pearly white teeth, a straight, unbroken nose, a flawless complexion, and black eyes. All this was topped off with an athletic body and expensive looking clothes. There was only one question in my mind: who..... the hell...... is this?   
  
Kel smiled at the blond again. I felt sick. "Marques, I'd like you to meet my husband, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." Gods, he even had one of those cheesy names, like 'Emiliano', or 'Carlos'. "Dom this is Marques, my new scribe." 'Marques' gave me a respectful bow and flashed a friendly grin. From that moment, I knew he had it in for me.  
  
Kel continued. "Marques is going to help me with my papers from now on. The work will be so much quicker. I don't know what I'd do without him!" Her last words echoed in my head. 'I don't know what I'd do without him, without him, without him!'.   
  
I hoped Marques was leaving soon. He wasn't showing any sign of leaving. In fact, he was leaning casually against my favourite, overstuffed, highbacked chair. MY chair. My eyes widened. He scuffed his boot against the chair leg. My mouth fell open. He was defiling my property. MY property. And he'd been in that room alone with my wife. MY wife. Marques was talking about something. ".... a lot of help. I really enjoy working with your wife." Alarms were going off in my head. WARNING! WARNING! I finally pulled myself together and managed to beat out a witty retort. Well, it was going to be a witty retort, but all that came out was: "Haaaahhhhmmmm......."  
  
Marques' expression was unreadable. Kel gave me an exasperated look accompanied by a sigh. I knew what this meant from experience. It was the signal to all husbands that they were embarrassing their wives. Then, the wife began to talk like her husband wasn't there. "Dom is very tired. He's with the Own and they're on the road all day." Typical.  
  
Marques nodded sympathetically. I wanted to throttle him. STUPID... UNDERSTANDING.... ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Marques left with all body parts intact. Kel closed the door. The immediate shock left me. "'I really enjoyed working with your wife,'" I said in a falsetto, clasping my hands to my chest. Then I proceeded to do what any man would do had he just walked in and found his wife with her new handsome 'scribe': I made faces at the closed door through which he'd gone.  
  
When I was finished, I felt confident again, and a cocky grin spread across my face. It vanished when I saw Kel standing next me, giving me a look that could be correctly described as... ummm, vexed? distressed? afflicted?  
  
"Dom! Why did you have to embarrass me like that in front of Marques, whom, need I remind you, I have to work with EVERY, SINGLE, DAY?"   
  
I went cold. "Every, single, day?"  
  
Kel had fixed her yes upon me with scrutiny. Then they widened, and it was so far from the Yamani mask I knew that I nearly laughed aloud. The next thing she said squelched my amusement, however. "You're jealous!"  
  
Fortunately, I am a quick-witted man. "Jealous? Of that handsome blond, who works with my wife every day? Ha ha! Kel, surely you jest!" I am not a quick-witted man. I am an idiot.  
  
She took my head in her hands and grinned at me. "It's okay, Dom. It's not a big deal if you're jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous. I'm.... concerned."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Marques."  
  
"Why should you have to be concerned about Marques?"  
  
Okay Dom, think of a good answer. "He looked a bit peakish, don't you think?"  
  
Kel wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I held her tightly. It felt so good to have her pressing close that I overlooked the fact that she was shaking with laughter. 


	3. The Trouble with Scribes

The Trouble with Scribes  
  
Marques was in our rooms almost every day for the next three weeks. He would smile, and fawn, and smile, and scribble something down, and smile, and sympathize, and smile again. I often complained about him, how he was always here, and we never got to be alone, but Kel would defend the little bootlicker shamelessly.   
  
"Dom, Marques is the best scribe I've ever had. He's faithful, cheerful, intelligent, kind...." She would go on until I threw up my hands in defeat and stalked off. Oh, yeah, Marques was considerate, Marques was a gentleman, Marques was an optimist. Marques was a chump.  
  
It wouldn't have been so bad if I had Kel to myself afterwards, but she was always 'too tired', or said 'not tonight, Dom', 'wasn't I tired too?'. Of course, I was never too tired for Kel. It was physically impossible. She would just sigh and roll over, leaving me to lie awake in frustration. It was all that scribe's fault. I came very close to smashing a vase over his head once. I had it in my hands and it was poised above him, I was just about to bring it down when Kel walked into the room. She froze in the doorway. "Hmm," I said, squinting at the vase, "Marques, would you look at the delicate painting on this vase, and the molding is incredible!" Marques agreed that it was very nice, but Kel frowned and said she'd seen better. Later she whispered to me that she knew what I'd been doing, and I replied that I had no idea what she was talking about. It really was a very nice vase. It would have looked even nicer jammed onto Marques' golden head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I peaked out from behind the door and looked all around the room. Finding no one there, I moved on to the next one. No one. I checked all our rooms and found no trace of a blond scribe anywhere. Delighted, I hurried to the study where Kel was writing a letter to her sister, Adalia.   
  
"Kel,"  
  
"Mmm?" Her lips were pursed. We'd just had an argument about you-know-who earlier and she was still cross with me. I decided to go for a different approach this time.  
  
"Kel, I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyebrows raised. I'd caught her off guard.  
  
I knelt down and swung her chair to face me. Kel had her Yamani mask on. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk about Marques. I just want things to be the way they used to be." I kissed her hand tenderly. "Please forgive me, Kel?"  
  
Her face softened and she smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry too. For being so stiff."  
  
"I want to make it up to you." This is where my brilliant plan kicks in!  
  
Kel's eyebrows raised again. This time there was interest in her eyes. She knew what I was suggesting. "How?"  
  
I kissed her palm and rubbed her wrist with my thumb, smiling seductively. "Let me show you..." I stood and tugged her up from the chair. Gathering her in my arms, I kissed her passionately. Thoughts and feelings were all jumbled in my head. Oh Kel! I'd missed the taste of her. My plan worked at last! I am a genius. I should be given an award.  
  
My shirt dropped to the floor and Kel fumbled with my belt buckle. I was happily considering the desk, or maybe that arm chair, or maybe the rug in front of the fire, when I heard the telltale creak of our front door. My first thought was that I had neglected to get someone to oil it. My second thought was that someone was entering our rooms and my wife was standing here half naked. I broke away from Kel, who had been so wrapped up in loving caresses that she hadn't heard the door open. She looked at me questioningly, even angrily; apparently I'd ruined the mood. Personally, I felt like I was going to cry. My wonderful plan had gone to waste. I'd never get Kel alone again. I felt so deprived. Mournfully I picked up her breastband and shirt and pulled them on her more quickly than she could have done herself. I know what you're thinking. Yes, I am very experienced.  
  
All this was the work of an instant. By the time the intruder came into the room, I was leaning casually against the fireplace, my shirt back on, and Kel was writing her letter. The moment I saw who it was, I shot a meaningful glance at Kel. Her 'faithful' scribe had come in to retrieve his quills. I was certain he'd left them here on purpose.  
  
"Why do you need your quills, Marques?" I asked innocently.   
  
"I need to write a letter to my family. My mother isn't doing very well in old age. I'm ever so worried about her." 'He's ever so worried about her!'. Oh, he was smooth. Too smooth. He had to trip up sometime. All I had to do was stick out my foot.  
  
"Really? Don't you keep quills with you to write letters, if your dear mother is in such a state?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.   
  
"No, I left them all here. Silly me. I'm so forgetful. I don't know why you put up with me, Kel." I clenched my fists.  
  
Kel blushed. BLUSHED! "Now, Marques, you're only human. Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
I glared at the blond, but it was like glaring at a blind man: he didn't notice. "Well, maybe you could keep some quills with you in the future, so you won't have to come all the way up here to get them."  
  
"That's a good idea. Thank you for the suggestion, Dom. May I call you Dom?"  
  
NO, YOU BLOODY –  
  
Kel smiled warmly. "Of course you can, Marques, Dom doesn't mind."  
  
YES!!! DOM DOES MIND!!! THROW THE LITTLE SWINE OUT ON HIS ASS!!!!!!!!  
  
"Thank you. I'll make sure that I remain worthy of the priviledge."  
  
Mithros! This guy was such a brown-noser! I think the grinding of my teeth was audible by now, but neither of them seemed to notice.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Marques!" Kel said cheerfully as she followed the blond to the door.  
  
"Oh yes!" I cried, "See you tomorrow!" I waved enthusiastically.  
  
Kel put her back against the closed door and folded her arms across her chest. Nothing good could come of this. "Why do you have to be so rude to him all the time? What has he ever done to you? All he's ever wanted was to be your friend."  
  
"Kel!" I said in disbelief. "What has he ever done to ME? He wants to be my FRIEND? How can you be so blind? He's obviously putting the moves on you! On MY WIFE!"  
  
Kel let out a humourless laugh. "Dom, you're being such an idiot. Marques has never expressed anything but friendship toward me. And you, for that matter!"  
  
"He's so fake! I bet he's never said an honest thing to you since you met him!"  
  
"Dom! He's not like that!"  
  
"And it doesn't help, the way you blush, and smile! Everything is about him!"  
  
"Dom! Calm down!"  
  
"'I don't know why you put up with me Kel!', 'I'm so forgetful!'" I let sarcasm flow through my voice. Kel was angrier than I'd ever seen her, but I was angry too. I was angry that she refused to see the truth, angry that a scribe was getting the better of me, and angry for not taking better care of my marriage and being home more often. If I hadn't been away, maybe none of this would have happened and there wouldn't be this unsurpassable void between us. "Kel, can't you see that he's trying to break us apart!"  
  
"Well you're doing a pretty good job of it by yourself!" There were tears in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. I tried to dry them with my fingers but she pushed me away and ran past me into the bedroom, shutting the door with a slam. I leaned heavily against the wall and slid to the floor, listening to the muffled sobs from the next room. I'd ruined everything.  
  
The door flew open behind me and my cousin Neal burst in carrying a large tray. "Who wants cupcakes?" he cried. Then he saw me on the floor and heard Kel crying. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?"  
  
Coming up: A TALK WITH NEAL!  
  
Thank you to Rowana Silvakisma, Valencia22, brightnight, Dragonlass11, emerlus, sw33t t3mptations, escawing, jazy716, Goddess Of The Moon, Eccie87, Erilyn05, and JMJ for the reviews. It's always encouraging to hear good things about your writing. 


	4. A Talk with Neal

A Talk with Neal  
  
I promised Neal to come and talk with him on the morrow. He looked very concerned for both of us. He really isn't a meathead. I shouldn't call him that. But I can't help myself.  
  
I spent the night on the couch, not daring to venture into the bedroom or even try the door. I knew it was probably locked. I slept without a blanket. I didn't think I deserved one. When I woke, the bedroom door was open and Kel was gone. There was a note on the desk, saying that she'd gone to her old rooms for a couple nights while she sorted things out. It was the worst day of my life. I thought that Marques would break up our marriage, but I'd ended up doing it myself. I felt like shit.  
  
I went to Neal's at about noon. He was sitting on a big couch in front of the fire. Seeing me come in, he patted the place next to him. I sighed. How demeaning.  
  
Once I was comfortable, Neal turned towards me and laced his fingers. "So," he said, "tell me about it."  
  
"Under one condition." I warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will not comment on anything in the story until I finish. Or out of the story, for that matter. You will not make any faces at me, you will remain expressionless and motionless throughout. Then you're free to criticise all you want. You got that?"  
  
Neal considered it for a moment. "I can't move at all? What if I HAVE to move?"  
  
"Why would you HAVE to move?"  
  
"Okay, well, say I had my arm propped up like this, right?" He put his arm over the back of the couch. "And I got a cramp in my arm, right? And I had to move it over like this..." he rested it on his knee, "so I could be more comfortable. Because, need I remind you, Dom, it has been proven that holding an arm in a particularly uncomfortable position could cause permanent damage. Believe me, I know. So, can I move?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Now, spill!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Spill?"  
  
"Tell me the story!"  
  
I began telling it, pouring all my anguish into my words. I had to stop about half way because Neal's eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Why'd you stop? That isn't all, is it?" he asked.  
  
"You raised your eyebrow."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, maybe a little. But that had nothing to do with what you're telling me."  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My eyebrow was itchy."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Who are you to say that my eyebrow wasn't itchy?"  
  
"I'm your cousin and I know you too well."  
  
"Fine. I raised my eyebrow. I promise I won't do it again. Continue."  
  
When I finished, Neal was silent for a few moments. "It sounds to me, Dom, like a classic case of jealousy."  
  
"I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Oh, so that's why you tried to smash a vase over this guy's head?"  
  
I shifted and avoided his eyes.   
  
"I see."  
  
"No, you don't! He's trying to steal my wife!"  
  
"All that glitters is not gold, Dom."  
  
I stared at him. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed like the time for cryptic advice that no one could possibly figure out."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Neal!"  
  
"About my cryptic advice?"  
  
"No. About Kel! How am I going to get her back, Neal?"  
  
"What happened to 'meathead'?"  
  
I ignored him. "How could Kel ever forgive me? I was such a fool."  
  
Neal raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could start with 'sorry'?"  
  
"That sounds good," I said. "As soon as she comes back, I'm going to ask for forgiveness."  
  
"Why not go now?"  
  
"Because she's in her rooms right now."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Neal, she's SORTING THINGS OUT!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Neal, you don't go bothering a woman when she's sorting things out. What she means to say is: don't come to see me because I'm so pissed at you I couldn't bear the sight of your face. Going to see her, it's like signing your own death warrant."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
  
"Obviously." I rolled my eyes, then added, "Meathead."  
  
Neal frowned. "Close the door when you leave."  
  
To thekeeperofwords: What's with you and Raoul? You always want him to walk in on Kel and Dom, and now, you want him to beat up poor little Marques. For all we know, he could be just a very loving and friendly person, and muscly women turn him off. He could be gay! Maybe he has a crush on Dom! The thing is, we don't know yet. However, I promise you that Raoul will be in the very last scene of this fic. Until then. -*- Shibhon 


	5. A Vote of Confidence

A Vote of Confidence  
  
I waited for 3 days for Kel to come home. But she didn't. Come home, that is. On the fourth day, there was a flood in one of the coastal cities and I had to move out. I left a note on the desk saying that I would be back soon, and that I loved her, that I was sorry for what I'd said. I'm not sure if she ever got it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
We stayed on the coast for two months. I agonized over Kel, alone with only Marques. I wondered if she'd gone back to our rooms or not. Helping rebuild and salvage the town sometimes helped take my mind off of it, but sooner or later I would be thinking of Kel again. It was hopeless. My letters weren't answered, but I kept writing anyway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
One night I was sitting in a local tavern with my friends from the Own, melancholy, as usual.  
  
Qasim noticed. "Hey, Dom. What's bothering ya? I hardly ever see you smile anymore."  
  
Reluctantly, I told him about Kel's new scribe and our fight. "And then I had to leave, and we hadn't solved anything. And the worst of it is, pretty boy is still there with her!"  
  
There were sympathetic murmurs all around the bar, mostly filled with the King's Own. We were the only ones with money to spend in a tavern.  
  
Lerant spoke up. "Look. It isn't as if this isn't unusual for a man in the Own. Most of our women have left us high and dry by now. 'We're never there' and all. What I'm saying is --"  
  
I glared at him. "What ARE you saying?"  
  
"What I'm saying is, it's no wonder your marriage is falling apart at the seams."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lerant."  
  
Wolset rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He has a point. None of our marriages have worked out. And Dom's married to a LADY KNIGHT, for Mithros' sake! If his marriage doesn't work, then there isn't a hope for any of us!"  
  
There was a cry of agreement all across the tavern. Men were shaking their fists and hollering. I felt elated. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. At least I had SOME support.  
  
Qasim stood up, knocking his chair backwards. "MEN! Are we going to let some blond bootlicker get the better of our Dom?"  
  
The answer was deafening. "HELL NO!!!"  
  
Wolset got up on the tabletop. "Then lets get this bloody town cleaned up! We'll be back at the palace in less than a fortnight! FOR DOM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Another roar. "DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM! DOM!" Qasim hollered with the rest of them and shook his fist in the air. The others followed suit, starting to get out of control. I was lifted bodily from my chair and carried around the tavern five times. People patted me on the back and shook my hands heartily. Then, I was set down and doused in wine for good luck. By the end of the night I was about ready to collaspe. And I did.  
  
Lying in my cot, exhausted, I smiled up at the ceiling. Things were looking up.  
  
  
  
To the shapeless mage: You can't have Dom. He already has a wife, as I have pointed out numerous times in the story. You know, her name is Kel? 


	6. Boot Up The 'bleep'

Boot Up The ***  
  
You know, as much as the cheering encouraged me, I never believed that the men would actually hurry up with the work. But they did. They were everywhere, lifting beams, hammering, sawing, hunting, and I have to tell you, I was touched.   
  
When Lord Raoul got wind of it, he came to speak with me. He was blushing furiously and he spoke in shorts and stops. Obviously, this was a difficult subject for him. "Ah, Dom.... I... uh, I know you and Kel are going through.... uh .... rough times, but, every couple does. I know both of you... uh... well, and I also know you'll... survive." When he finished talking about that, he was more comfortable. He gazed out across the sea of men, hard at work. "Well, at least something good is coming out of this. I haven't seen this much enthusiasm since, well, never!" I felt myself go red.   
  
Just as I was about to leave, Raoul stopped me. "And Dom," he said.   
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"When you get back, be sure to kick the scribe out on his ass."  
  
I grinned. He didn't have to remind me.  
  
Authors Note: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..hah,,huagh *cough, cough* *hack*  
  
Next Chapter: No! (no, seriously)  
  
  
  
I am so evil!!! 


	7. No!

No!  
  
Dom rode through the palace gates with a newfound energy after the hard ride. He had to know. He had to see Kel. Had she stopped loving him?  
  
Though he would be punished for it later, he vaulted off of his horse without unsaddling or brushing, or watering him. He wasn't letting anything get between him and Kel. Not anybody. Not even handsome blond scribes.  
  
He was just on his way to the main doors when he heard a giggle. He paused in mid-stride. Was that Kel? It had certainly sounded like her. That very giggle that delighted his heart. He heard it again. He felt a shiver roll down his spine. It was a reflex. Like when the healer hits your knee with that little hammer and it pops up like it has a life of its own.  
  
Dom remembered his cousin being fascinated by this. In fact, he would hit his knee all the time around the house, whenever he got the chance. Sometimes, he would tap Dom on the shoulder, yelling, "Dom! Look! Look at me!" And then he would sit down and hit his knee, watching the resulting reflex with awe. "Isn't that fascinating, Dom? Try it!"  
  
Dom did not "try it". Who ever heard of a six year old using the word fascinating anyway? Even Dom didn't say fascinating, and he'd been nine then. That's when Dom started calling his cousin 'Meathead', because that's what he was. That's what he still was.  
  
The entire phase had ended when Neal tried it at an important dinner meeting of Dom's uncle Duke Baird. The entire table was jolted, the salad ended up in Lady Elthia's fancy hair ornament and it took three hours to pull the fried octopus off of Colonel Misla's face.  
  
Other than that, the entire thing didn't cause much damage, except for the fact that Neal lost the reflex in his right knee.  
  
Dom was curious. He walked over to a sturdy trellis. He knew it was sturdy because he'd once climbed it to give Kel a bouquet of white lilies through the window during the first month of their marriage. Then he'd fallen and landed in the rose bush. Never again did he climb the trellis. Until now.  
  
He made quick progress and soon grasped the window sill. With a heave, he pulled himself up, then froze at what he saw.  
  
Marques had his arms around Kel, his hands drifting lower and lower, grasping, feeling, touching. He showered her neck with kisses, pulling her shirt down over her shoulder and caressing the soft skin. But the worst part of it was Kel, giggling, blushing, biting her lip, moaning – it was too much for him.  
  
He felt himself lose his grip on the sill, and then he was falling, falling, down into the rosebush – the thorns gleamed in the sun, their points like daggers. Dom screamed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dom!" cried Wolset, "Y'all right, mate? DOM!"  
  
Sweat trickled down his forehead and dripped off his nose, he could almost feel the thorns biting into his skin. And Kel! Oh Kel! Giggling!  
  
"Twas just a dream, Dom!"  
  
He nodded weakly. His muscles were all bunched, still bracing themselves for impact. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
  
"That must have been some bad dream, sergeant."  
  
Dom took a sip of water from the cup beside his cot. "It was a nightmare."  
  
  
  
You know, I didn't even consider making you wait until Monia mentioned 'sadism', and then I was inspired. 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Okay. I'm done being sadistic. For now. Here's the longer, more informative chapter, followed by a small little blurb chapter. I hope you enjoy them. They're my babies! *sniff*  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
We got back about a week later. I was very nervous. Kel had never answered any of my letters. What if she didn't WANT to forgive me? What if she'd decided to run off with 'Marques'? I couldn't stand it.  
  
I climbed the stairs with mixed feelings (followed by a couple of the Own who wanted to see how things turned out. I tried to get them to go away but they kept coming back) I both longed for Kel and dreaded her. What if she just laughed in my face? I could hear her voice saying, "Dom, you idiot! Didn't you get the message when I didn't answer your letters? You're so stupid! I'm in love with Marques now, you can have your silly ring back!"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Stop thinking like this, Dom, I thought. What happens, happens, but you can't avoid your own wife. Wait a minute, can you? No! Keep going until you get to your door and knock on it!  
  
I did. My 'followers' hid in an alcove. Kel opened the door and her eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat. She threw her arms around me with a sob. "Oh Dom! I missed you so much!"  
  
There was a cheer from the alcove, and then the men scurried off to tell the others. Kel craned her neck to see. "Who's that?"  
  
"No one," I lied, and pulled her quickly through the door.  
  
I hugged her tightly, saying over and over "I'm so sorry! I was such a fool!"  
  
"It's all right." Kel murmured. She hugged me back and stroked my hair soothingly. "Let's not fight anymore," she whispered softly in my ear. Her breath was warm against my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "I'm tired of fighting."  
  
I nodded and buried my face in her neck. Her hair brushed against my cheek. It was damp from a recent bath. "So am I. I'm so sorry."  
  
"You said that already, Dom."  
  
"And I'm saying it again: I'm so sorry."  
  
She pulled back and chuckled. "I think I get the picture."  
  
I moved onto other things. "Why didn't you write me? I wrote to you all the time and you never wrote back! I was so worried! You should hear some of the ideas that were going through my head!" I didn't actually mean that. Really, the thoughts going through my head were absolutely ridiculous. She didn't love me anymore, or she ripped up my letters without a thought. Or she'd been captured by Scanrans and put to work on a slave ship and then the slave ship sank and she was stranded in Carthak and adopted by a band of thieves who used her as a scapegoat for a murder and she was nearly hanged when cannibals raided the city and they took her from the gallows and tied her over a roasting pit, but then they were attacked by killer bees and she was able to escape by playing a magic flute that lulled the bees to sleep and ruled them as Queen Bee, and then she received one of my letters which she promptly ripped up without a thought because she didn't love me anymore. Obviously, I was a little off.  
  
"I got all your letters and I did write back! Didn't you get them?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"That's odd," Kel said.  
  
"Very odd."  
  
"Maybe I got mixed up about the address," she suggested.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest? What matters is we're together and I love you."  
  
My heart warmed. "I suppose so."  
  
Kel placed her hands on my shoulders and touched her nose to mine. "You've been travelling all day. You must be tired."  
  
I smiled suggestively. "Not any more."  
  
She blushed. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you will go to sleep at some time tonight."  
  
I cocked my head in mock-consideration. "I don't know...."  
  
"Dom, promise me." She had one of those looks on her face that told me there was no use arguing.  
  
"Alright," I grumbled.  
  
Kel smiled triumphantly. "Good. You go ahead, I have to empty my bath."  
  
She disappeared into the next room and I walked to the bedroom. Slowly I stripped down and got under the covers, groaning happily as I settled back against the cushions. I'd traveled far that day, and I was tired. But as I mentioned earlier, I was never too tired for Kel.   
  
I waited for a while with my hands behind my head, and then decided that I might as well get a little rest. I blew out the candle and rolled onto my side, pulling the covers up to my chest.  
  
It was several minutes before I heard the door open. I stayed still. When she leaned in to check if I was asleep, I'd pounce on her.  
  
I listened to the rustle of cloth as she undressed, picturing her removing each garment in my mind's eye.  
  
She slipped under the covers next to me and leaned close. "Kel?" she said.  
  
I tensed, ready to pounce on her, then paused. Wait a minute, I thought. That's not right. She just called me by her own name. Her voice is too low, and it sounds an awful lot like – Marques. The bloody bastard.  
  
"Kel are you awake? I know you are. You're breathing too quickly. Do you feel that way too, when I'm close to you? Don't be angry with me, Kel. Those letters you sent never reached Dom. He doesn't deserve you, love. He doesn't make you happy, I can tell.  
  
"But I can make you happy. I love you more than your husband ever could. Let me make you happy. I'll always be there when you need me, I promise. Not like him. Please, Kel."  
  
I didn't answer him. All I could think of was that he was putting the moves on Kel, well, he thought he was. And the way he was doing it! I became more angry by the second, listening to 'he doesn't deserve you', 'he doesn't make you happy'. My fists clenched on the bedsheets.  
  
"Please Kel, I love you." He wriggled right up next to me and planted a hot, wet kiss on my bare shoulder.  
  
I decided that this was the right moment to inform him that I was not Kel. I did this by way of yelling at the top of my lungs. "AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He apologized for his mistake. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kel came running in with only a towel wrapped around herself. "Dom, what's going –" She saw her husband and her scribe sitting up naked in her bed, mouths hanging open. I imagine it was quite a shock to her. So much of a shock, in fact, that she dropped her towel.  
  
For a moment Marques and I stared at the object of our affections, standing naked in front of us. It was the oddest moment of my entire life. Then I came to and realized that another man was looking at my wife and punched Marques in the nose, cursing and yelling. He fell off the bed from the impact. I tried to leap off and give him a beating he'd never forget, but my legs were all tangled in the bed sheets. I lost my balance and fell over, my cheek colliding with the bed post. I struggled against the bed clothes for a while, then gave up.  
  
Kel had wrapped her towel around herself again and was passing a very red Marques his clothes. "I think you'd better go," she said, "I'll write you a recommendation and find a new position for you."  
  
Marques looked mournfully at her. "I love you," he whimpered.  
  
Kel winced. "Um, right," She turned to me. "Are you alright, Dom?"  
  
I rubbed my cheek and looked up at her. "I was right all along!"  
  
Kel winced again, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, you were right. But don't let it go to your head."  
  
Marques had pulled on his breeches and was making his way out of the door. "Well, bye then," he said sadly.  
  
I know I really hated the swine, but I kind of felt sorry for him. He was humiliated. But I couldn't think of anything I could say that would comfort him. Not from the husband of the woman he was in love with.  
  
Kel walked him to the door. "Goodbye, Marques," she sighed.  
  
He shut the front door behind him. It creaked. I really should get it oiled, I thought.  
  
I was about to say something when I heard a loud yell and the sound of many footsteps thundering down the hall. Kel wrenched open the door and the sounds became more clarified. She gasped. "What's happening?" I called from the bedroom.  
  
"I don't know! All I can see is a group of rough men, and they're carrying off Marques! Do you think he's all right?"  
  
I tried not to look guilty. "Sure he's all right. Those are probably just friends of his, coming to console him."  
  
"He's screaming and struggling!   
  
"Well, he must be mad with grief after what happened..."  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't that man in the Own?"  
  
I jumped. "Uh, your eyesight must be a little blurred. It's late."  
  
Kel sighed and let the door swing shut. It creaked. Got to oil the door. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Kel," I began, on a more serious note.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Kel murmured wistfully, leaning against the bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Dom. I should have listened to you."  
  
I smiled. This is a sentence every man wants to hear. And yet we hear it so little. Many men would have gotten her to repeat it, but I didn't. The scribe's remark that I didn't make Kel happy had cut deeper than I liked to admit. "Apology accepted. But, hmmm, I'm still not satisfied."  
  
Kel sighed. "What do you want me to do, Dom? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" She looked like she would actually be willing to do it. But I couldn't stand to see my Lady Knight sitting on the floor like some slave, and besides, that wasn't what I wanted.  
  
I had managed to disentangle myself from the sheets and arranged them around me in the way I liked. I looked up at Kel, who was was staring at me suspiciously. Smiling pleasantly, I patted the mattress beside me.  
  
Kel mock-glared, then moved over to sit primly on the edge of the bed, too far away for my tastes. I sidled closer and leaned in so that I could smell the fresh scent of soap on her neck. I captured her chin with my hand and turned her face toward mine. DO you deserve her? I asked myself. She must have seen the doubt in my eyes, because the stern look faded and her lips curved into a smile. Kel leaned in that last inch and kissed me warmly, squelching all of my doubts.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Raoul was concerned about Dom and Kel. He hadn't heard from either of them since Dom had left for his rooms. He decided to go pay them a visit.  
  
He found the door to their rooms unlocked. This disturbed him. "Kel? Dom?" he said softly. Raoul pushed the door wider and stepped inside. Dom's rucksack was on the chair. Well, at least he's arrived safely, Raoul thought.  
  
THUMP! He jumped. What was that? It was coming from the bedroom. Raoul pulled out the knife he always kept in his boot and made his way toward the bedroom door. He was just about to turn the handle when he heard a voice, Kel's, from inside.  
  
"Oh, Gods! DOM!"  
  
He snatched his hand away from the door handle as from hot coals, his eyes widening. Then he smiled knowingly, a grin that spread from ear to ear. Of course, he should have known.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Raoul decided it was time for his exit. Just before shutting the door, he heard a deep groan of male satisfaction. He smiled again and wished both of them luck. The door closed with a muffled click.   
  
  
  
The little rat got what he deserved. Imagine, trying to steal Kel from Dom! What a bloody arsehole! And Kel didn't really do anything wrong. Don't pick on her.  
  
Btw, once again, I must explain. Dom is still in the Own because I didn't want to make up some cheesy reason for the law to be removed. Like "it's old-fashioned" or, "it's okay, we're going to make Dom commander now" or "what the heck, who needs it anyway!" I mean, really. Would anybody here want the law to change for some other reason than for Kel and Dom? Who here wants Captain Flyndan to get married? How about Wolset? I didn't think so. So quit saying "Oh, excuse me, I think you're wrong there. Isn't there a law?" JUST IGNORE IT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLY INFLUENCING YOUR LIFE!  
  
-*- Shibhon 


	9. And so it begins

And so it begins...  
  
I woke the next morning feeling better than I had in a long time. A grin spread across my lips and I reached out for Kel. The sheets were cold. I opened my eyes, sitting up and looking about frantically. She wasn't there.  
  
I dressed quickly and flew into the study. Hearing voices from the front hall, I took the distance in three strides.   
  
Kel was just closing the door, which creaked. Must oil door. There was another, a man, who was leaning against the doorpost, smiling charmingly. He reached up to sweep his smooth black hair out of sparkling green eyes. Olive skin showed through the half opened white shirt, tucked into doe skin breeches. His coat hung over his arm, wine red embroidered with black and gold. All screamed money and arrogance. In fact, he kind of reminded me of someone. Hey, wait a minute.......  
  
Kel noticed me standing there and smiled. Reminded me of last night. "Hey, Dom, this is my new scribe, Carlos. Carlos, my husband, Dom."  
  
Coincidence? I think not.  
  
  
  
I might write another Kel/Dom if I get more ideas. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. To thekeeperofwords, I hope you're not incapacitated at the moment. You gave me the impression that you had been rather anxious about the ending to this story. In fact, I apparently brought many people to tears. But you have Raoul. He didn't throw anyone out of windows or off balconies, but he was there. Don't worry. Be happy. I'll have to throw in a sexy disco dance scene for you sometime. (though I can't imagine Raoul dancing at all. Maybe he could be the construction worker in the 'YMCA') 


End file.
